


Safely Stored Memories

by Majairis



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: :(, Angst, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, Ten Years Later, this actually made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majairis/pseuds/Majairis
Summary: Future fic.Steve calls Billy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/ OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Safely Stored Memories

“I used to miss this, you know. Miss you.” Steve threaded his fingers through his short hair. After high school he had taken after his father and started working for the family business. Gone were the parties. Gone were the copious amounts of booze. Gone was his long hair. Sometimes he missed it. After all, it was what basically got him all of his girlfriends through high school. It was sometimes called his super power, but such a super power would be wasted on him now. He looked at the picture in his hand and sighed. He still wanted this. He longed to relive the memories he had stored away. Memories of warm summer nights, smells of flowers and a pair of blue eyes meeting his. Memories of cold winter evenings spent in the back seat of a car, windows fogging up, radio blasting Led Zeppelin. Memories of kind eyes and gentle touches. It had been 10 years.

“Steve, honey?” was heard from the kitchen. “Who are you talking to?”'

“It’s just work,” he answered. “They needed help with some orders.” He didn’t wait for a reply.

“I guess I called you to tell you some news, Billy. You might have already heard from Max, but I at least wanted the option to tell you. I know I’m telling you in a voice mail and I know that’s a shitty thing to do, but I don’t think I would be able to hear your reply. Maybe Max did already tell you and in that case I don’t think you’re still listening, but I’m getting married. I proposed and now we’re getting married. We’re using my grandparents rings. You know what they look like. I don’t want you to be sad. I could never wish that on you. I can’t go on like this. We haven’t spoken in years and now I’m getting married in a couple of weeks. I need you to stop calling this phone.”


End file.
